Egbert von Wessex
Egbert von Wessex - auch Egbert der Große - war König von Wessex von 802 bis 839. Er wird oft als erster König des Königreichs England bezeichnet. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurde Wessex zum mächtigsten der angelsächsischen Königreiche. Geschichte Die meisten Chronologien der Könige von England beginnen mit Egbert, hauptsächlich weil er der erste westsächsische König war, der Autorität über einen Großteil von England ausübte. Das basiert hauptsächlich auf der Perspektive von Wessex, denn obwohl Egberts Nachfahren die Könige von England wurden, übte Egbert selbst keine größere Autorität über Wessex aus, als seine Vorgänger - besonders Offa von Mercia -, die den Titel Bretwalda für sich beanspruchten. Dennoch beginnt mit Egbert die Kette von Ereignissen, die zu einem vereinigten England führt. Egbert war der Sohn von Ealhmund, höchstwahrscheinlich der Ealhmund, der 784 König von Kent war. ASC, Jahr 784 Er behauptete, von Ingeld abzustammen, dem Bruder von Ine von Wessex, und durch ihn von Cerdic, dem Gründer des Königreiches Wessex. Diese Abstammung ist allerdings zweifelhaft. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Einige Historiker glauben, dass sein Vater Ealhmund aus Kent stammte und die westsächsische Abstammung gefälscht wurde, um ihm Legitimität zu geben, Heather Edwards, "Ecgberht" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography während andere von seiner Herkunft überzeugt sind, so wie die ASC sie angibt. Rory Naismith, "The Origins of the Line of Egbert, King of the West Saxons, 802-839" in English Historical Review Egbert wurde irgendwann um 775 geboren, und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er sehr viel früher geboren wurde. Einige Chronisten behaupten, dass er bereits nach dem Mord an Cynewulf 786 um den Thron von Wessex gekämpft, dass aber Beorhtric durch den Einfluss von Offa von Mercia die Herrschaft erhielt. Wenn Egbert zu dieser Zeit tatsächlich für seinen Anspruch kämpfte, war er wahrscheinlich älter als elf, aber sicherlich nicht älter als fünfzehn oder sechzehn, weshalb er vermutlich eher 770 oder 771 geboren wurde. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass Egbert drei Jahre im Exil am Hof von Karl dem Großen im Frankenland verbrachte, ASC, Jahr 836 doch es ist nicht klar, wann genau diese drei Jahre waren. Einige haben spekuliert, dass die Angelsächsische Chronik einen Fehler enthält und das Exil tatsächlich dreizehn Jahre andauerte. Es ist schwierig, diese Daten mit den wahrscheinlichen Abläufen in Übereinstimmung zu bringen. Es scheint, dass Egbert nach seinem ersten Kampf um den Thron 786 an den Hof von Offa von Mercia ging. Er war ein störrischer Jugendlicher und Beohrtric glaubte, dass Egbert, solange er in England war, ein Problem darstellen würde. 789, während er mit Offa über die Ehe mit dessen Tochter Eadburh verhandelte, deutete er an, dass Egbert ihm übergeben werden sollte. Egbert, dem vermutlich klar wurde, dass sein Leben in Gefahr war, verließ Mercia und vermutlich auch ganz England. Als Sohn von Ealhmund, dessen kentische Vorfahren ihm eine starke Verbindung zum Frankenland brachten, war er vermutlich am Hof von Karl dem Großen willkommen, obwohl Offa Karl damit verärgert hatte, eine von dessen Töchtern mit seinem Sohn verheiraten zu wollen, und Karl deshalb alle Beziehungen zu England abgebrochen hatte. Es ist allerdings genauso wahrscheinlich, dass Egbert nicht direkt ins Frankenland ging, sondern erst nach einigem Reisen dort ankam, möglicherweise gegen 792. Tatsächlich ist nur wenig von Egbert aus dieser Zeit bekannt. An Karls Hof begegnete er vermutlich anderen Prinzen im Exil, wie auch dem Gelehrten und Lehrer Alcuin, den Karl zum Leiter seiner Schule in Aachen gemacht hatte. Egbert begleitete Karl möglicherweise auf einigen seiner Feldzüge und lernte sicherlich die Kunst des Krieges, sowie auch die Kunst der Herrschaft. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Er heiratete möglicherweise Karls Schwester oder Nichte Redburga, W. G. Searle (1897), Onomasticon Anglo-Saxonicum und Anglo-Saxon Bishops, Kings and Nobles und sein erstes Kind, Aethelwulf, wurde dort gegen 795 geboren. 796 starb Offa von Mercia und Egbert nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um nach Britannien zurückzukehren und um den Thron zu kämpfen. Zwischen 796 und 799, als Beorhtric gute Beziehungen zu Cenwulf von Mercia aufbaute, ist nichts über Egbert bekannt, und es ist möglich, dass er in dieser Zeit um sein Erbe kämpfte. Obwohl er nicht erfolgreich war, hätte es ihm sicherlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Witan gesichert, mit dem er in Kontakt geblieben sein muss. Er war wahrscheinlich am Aufstand von Eadbert III von Kent beteiligt und blieb vermutlich auch dort, bis Eadbert 798 abgesetzt wurde. Dann kehrte er vermutlich ins Frankenland zurück und vielleicht bezieht sich die Angelsächsische Chronik mit ihrem Bericht von seinem Exil auf diese letzten drei Jahre, bevor er nach dem Tod von Beorhtric 802 aus dem Exil zurückgerufen wurde, um König von Wessex zu werden. ASC, Jahr 800 Obwohl die ASC hauptsächlich ein westsächsisches Dokument ist, das zur Zeit von Alfred dem Großen produziert wurde, einem von Egberts Enkeln, ist es eher überraschend, dass nur so wenig von den frühen Jahren von Egberts Herrschaft aufgezeichnet wurde. Bedenkt man die spätere Autorität, die er besaß, könnte man sich vorstellen, dass er seine ersten Jahre mit der Eroberung verbrachte, das scheint aber nicht der Fall gewesen zu sein. Daraus kann man schließen, dass Egbert nicht bereitwillig von allen als König anerkannt wurde und die innerdynastischen Kämpfe, die Wessex viele Generationen lang durchzogen hatten, auch ihn in seinen frühen Jahren stark beschäftigten, während er versuchte, seine Position zu sichern. Er hatte dabei möglicherweise Unterstützung von Karl dem Großen und vielleicht auch vom Papst. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Egbert, sobald er mit seinen Eroberungsfeldzügen begonnen hatte, dies von einer festen Basis aus tat, und es sollte nicht überraschen, dass er zehn Jahre dazu brauchte, diese zu bilden. Egbert musste seine Armee neu organisieren, so dass sie sich schneller und leichter bewegen konnte. Er musste auch seine Verwaltung verändern, so dass sie die größeren Bedürfnisse Egberts befriedigen konnte. Hauptsächlich brauchte er aber die Unterstützung der Kirche und es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass er ein starkes Bündnis mit Wulfred, Erzbischof von Canterbury, bildete. Man sollte erwähnen, dass Egberts erster Griff nach der Macht kam, nachdem Wulfred Rom besucht und die Unterstützung des Papstes für seine Reformen eingeholt hatte. Mit einem starken Erzbischof unter seinen Anhängern und einem, der schnell von Mercia entfremdet wurde, hatte Egbert viel auf seiner Seite. Es war vermutlich ein gutes Omen, das die Angelsächsische Chronik für den gleichen Tag, an dem Egbert an die Macht kam, berichtet, dass Aethelmund, ein Ealdorman von Hwicce, in Wiltshire in Kempsford einfiel, und von Wulfstan von Wiltshire - laut einer Quelle aus dem 14. Jh. Egberts Schwager Barbara Yorke, "Edward as Aetheling" in N. J. Higham, Edward the Elder - bekämpft wurde. Beide wurden in dem Kampf getötet, doch die Westsachsen waren siegreich Michael Swanton, The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle und dies wurde sicherlich als gutes Zeichen angesehen. Egberts erster Schlag kam 815, als er entschied, dass es nur eine Grenze gab, gegen die er vorgehen konnte. In diesem Jahr fiel er in Cornwall ein und verwüstete das Reich und brachte es unter seine Kontrolle. ASC, Jahr 813 Er setzte Vasallenkönige ein, um es zu regieren, und sie nutzten jede Gelegenheit, um sich der sächsischen Autorität entgegen zu stellen, doch trotz aller Versuche hatte das Königreich seine Unabhängigkeit verloren. Es gab zweifellos Scharmützel zwischen den Sachsen und Kornischen in den nächsten zehn Jahren, doch der einzige, von dem berichtet wurde, war 825 in Camelford, als Egbert Cornwall erneut unterwerfen musste. Möglicherweise in dem Wissen, dass Egbert im Südwesten beschäftigt war, fiel der neue König Beornwulf von Mercia in Wessex ein. Die Chroniken lassen vermuten, dass Egbert überrascht wurde, doch seine Jahre der Vorbereitung zahlten sich nun aus. Die beiden Armeen trafen sich bei Ellendun in Wiltshire und der Sieg ging an Egbert. ASC, Jahr 823 Ob es geplant war oder nicht, es war die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte und er nutzte sie für seine Rache. Egbert schickte eine große Armee unter dem Kommando seines Sohnes Aethelwulf, Ealdorman Wulfherd und Ealhstan, Bischof von Sherborne, nach Kent und vertrieb dessen König Baldred. Egbert hatte seine väterliches Erbe beansprucht und den Tod seines Vaters gerächt. Surrey und Sussex mussten sich Aethelwulf ebenfalls unterwerfen, und als Baldred nach Essex floh, unterwarfen sich die Ostsachsen ebenso schnell. Aethelstan von East Anglia bat Aethelwulf schnell um Unterstützung bei der Erlangung seiner Unabhängigkeit von Mercia, was auch gelang. Es wurde vermutet, dass dieser Aethelstan ein Sohn von Egbert war, der die Ostangeln in ihrem Kampf um Unabhängigkeit anführte. Obwohl es nicht bestätigt ist, ist es eine verführerische Theorie, denn es würde die ansonsten offensichtliche Unabhängigkeit von East Anglia während der Herrschaft von Egbert und darüber hinaus erklären. In den nächsten zwei Jahren unterstützten die Westsachsen zweifellos die Ostangeln in ihrem Kampf gegen Mercia. Beornwulf wurde erschlagen und die Herrschaft über Mercia befand sich in einer Krise bis zur Thronbesteigung von Wiglaf. Egbert fiel 829 direkt in Mercia ein und besiegte Wiglaf, und setzte ihn ab. ASC, Jahr 827 Er zog mit seiner Armee weiter Richtung Northumbria, doch Eanred traf sich mit ihm und unterwarf sich Egbert bei Dore. Roger of Wendover, laut Patrick Wormald, "The Ninth Century" in James Campbell und Eric John, The Anglo-Saxons Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Ab 829 wurde Egbert als Bretwalda anerkannt, und weil sein Reich auch das bisher uneroberte Cornwall enthielt, kann man sagen, dass er der erste König von ganz England war. Dennoch übten seine Vasallenkönige immer noch nennenswerte Macht aus und es gibt einige Ungewissheit darüber, ob Wiglafs Rückkehr auf den Thron 830 als Egberts Vasall geschah, oder ob er unabhängig die Kontrolle über Mercia zurückerlangt hatte. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Egbert nach 830 einige Unterstützung des fränkischen Reiches verlor, aufgrund seiner internen Probleme, und dies schwächte seine Autorität, was Wiglaf ermöglichte, sich selbst wieder zum König von Mercia zu machen, ASC, Jahr 828 obwohl er Egbert als seinen Oberkönig anerkannte. Es muss eine Übereinkunft zwischen ihnen gegeben haben, denn 830 führte Egbert eine Armee durch Mercia nach Nord-Wales, um den widerspenstigen Cyngen ap Cadell zu unterwerfen. Seine Zerstörung war so erfolgreich, dass Cyngen gezwungen gewesen sein könnte, Egbert als seinen Lehnsherren anzuerkennen, trotz seiner jüngsten Zurschaustellung von Stolz darin, den Pfeiler von Elisedd als Darstellung seiner Siege zu errichten. Nach 830 wurde Egberts Herrschaft durch Überfälle durch die Dänen beherrscht. 835 verwüsteten sie Sheppey in Kent und im folgenden Lahr landeten sie in Charmouth in Devon. Egbert versammelte seine Armee und besiegte die Dänen beinahe, doch bei Sonnenuntergang wendeten die Wikinger die Schlacht und Egbert musste seine Niederlage eingestehen ASC, Jahr 833 - die einzige in seiner ganzen Herrschaft. Die Dänen begannen sich in Devon festzusetzen und hatten bis 838 ihre Truppen mit den Kornischen verbündet, um den Sachsen den totalen Krieg zu erklären. Egberts Arme war nun besser vorbereitet. Er hatte zweifellos vie Zeit damit verbracht, die Kampftaktiken der Dänen zu studieren. Die Truppen trafen sich bei Hingston Down an der Grenze zwischen Devon und Cornwall, und Egbert fügte den Dänen eine verheerende Niederlage zu. ASC, Jahr 835 Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Egbert direkt teilnahm an dieser Schlacht. Er war nun in seinen späten Sechzigern und seine frühere Niederlage könnte ein Anzeichen seiner schwindenden Stärke gewesen sein. Er plante zweifellos die Schlacht wie ein General, doch die Armee wurde vermutlich bei einem seiner Ealdormen oder seinem Sohn Aethelwulf angeführt. Egbert starb im folgenden Jahr nach einer Herrschaft von 37 Jahren und sieben Monaten, möglicherweise im Alter von 69 Jahren. Aethelwulf wurde sein Nachfolger. Seine Tochter Edith wurde Nonne in der Abtei von Polesworth in Warwickshire. Medien In der Fernsehserie Vikings wird Egbert von Linus Roache gespielt. Stammtafel # Cenred ## ♔ Ine (688-726) ⚭ Aethelburg von Wessex ## Ingild (✝ 718) ### Eoppa #### Eafa ##### ♔ Ealhmund (Kent 762-764) ⚭ | NN; ⚭ || NN ###### | ♔ Egbert (802-839) ⚭ Redburga von Franken ####### ♔ Aethelwulf ⚭ | Osburga; ⚭ || Judith von Flandern ####### Edith of Polesworth ⚭ Sitric Caeth ###### || Aethelburg von Wilton ⚭ Wulfstan, Ealdorman von Wiltshire ## Cwenburg ## Cuthburh von Wimborne ⚭ ♔ Aldfrith von Northumbria Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Wessex Kategorie:König von Wessex